Tall Tales
by SingularToast
Summary: Amira has given Garsiv the slip ...


**Another one for FigureSkater, a follow on of Amira giving Garsiv a hard time after Child Care Extraordinaire :) A****nd I just have to say: thank you so very much for your kind words. I enjoy writing these two so much, and it makes me so happy to know that you're enjoying them ** **just as much.**

* * *

Prince Garsiv was at wits' end. Helping oversee Alamut in Dastan and Tamina's absence was one thing. He was a skilled commander and tactician; running a small kingdom such as this was an easy feat.

Keeping control of Alamut while watching over that impish child of theirs was another matter entirely. Especially when said child was nowhere to be found.

His obvious obligation to keep Amira safe and protect her preyed on his mind and fuelled the burgeoning fear inside him. Every corner of the palace was searched, and Garsiv, unwilling to believe any servant could know Amira better than he, personally scoured every inch of the stables and her usual hiding places for the little Princess.

He was ready to bash heads if she was not found soon.

Tightening the girth of Aksh' saddle, preparing to ride out and search the outlying crops, he demanded fast answers when an Alamutian servant hurried to his side.

"Prince Garsiv, we found—"

_Finally._ "Where is she?"

"My lord—"

"It is a simple question that requires an immediate answer, if you value your life." His patience had snapped long before. _"Where is she?"_

The servant visibly swallowed. "The sky chamber of the High Temple."

He had never climbed those hundreds of stairs quicker in his life.

Garsiv burst into the sky chamber, startling a priest and the guard Asoka. Amira sat cross-legged on the floor of the chamber, staring up at the dais. She had been chatting amiably with the guard, but twisted around at her Uncle's sudden appearance.

"Amira, where have you been?" Garsiv demanded, striding up to her. "I have been looking all over for you!"

"I've been here," she said simply.

His face felt as red as the sun, his anger and worry only abating slightly now that the little hellion had been found. "I have been searching everywhere, you little—"

Asoka interrupted him. "She has been here all morning, my Lord."

Garsiv levelled the man with his most reproachful glare. He would speak to him later. "Then what have you been doing, little one?"

"Storytelling!"

Asoka's small chuckle was silenced when Garsiv looked his way.

Amira shifted to sit on her knees, looking between her Uncle and the guard. "I've been telling Asoka all the stories Papa has told me about what's in there." She gestured back at the dais, its golden gates and carved exterior protecting the treasure within. "And Asoka's telling me if they're true or not."

Looking warily at Asoka, Garsiv asked, "And?"

"They're _all_ true!" Her happiness at that revelation was evident on her young face.

Motioning to the priest, who had wisely stayed silent, to tend to the child, Garsiv rounded on the Alamutian guard. "She is young and impressionable," he hissed, wondering what kind of ridiculous tales this man and her father had been telling his poor niece. "You shouldn't encourage these flights of fancy."

"But I like it." Amira interrupted, appearing at his side. She gazed up at him, her eyes wide and imploring. "Did Asoka lie?"

He started down at her for a moment, at a loss for that to say. He hadn't been able to wrap his mind around the harrowing tale Dastan and Tamina had spun about their Uncle Nizam and his attempt at destroying the royal line, and had avoided all talk of changing time and Gods' blessed daggers since.

But Amira was a future Guardian, she would be exposed to it eventually. Whatever kind of stories she had heard, he was unable to ruin the dreams of the little girl. Sighing, Garsiv said, "No Princess, he didn't lie. They're all true."

Garsiv say on the floor next to her. Asoka, knowing the protection of the little Guardian Princess was assured, left them to resume his duties elsewhere.

"What do you think is behind there, Uncle Garsiv?" Amira asked, staring in wonder up at the intricately carved door.

"I don't know," he murmured. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a magical tunnel. You can walk through it and it will take you anywhere!"

With an arched brow, Garsiv asked, "What exactly has your father been telling you?"

Amira's eyes lit up, and she proceeded to recount every fantastical tale Dastan had told.


End file.
